Bittersweet Symphony
by intoxic4ted
Summary: Voldmort's dead. Everyone's changed. Hermione and Draco keep bumping into each other at clubs, half drunk. They hate eachother, but they're also addicted to eachother. Can it work?warning: strong language and sex scenes
1. Club Rouge

**Chapter 1: Club Rouge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be living where I'm living rite now, lolz. The characters are Ms. Rowlings, the title's a song from the band the Verve; it's that song at the end of Cruel Intentions, the clothes are branded, and the plot's mine. This is the revised version of the first chapter, but there aren't many differences. Just some details added here and there. Enjoy. **

The pretty brunette took one last drag of her cigarette and stubbed it out with her 4-inch manolos. She smiled at the red headed girl walking towards her, and tossed her silky brown hair back, managing to wink at the guy behind her who had been staring at her for the past half hour.

"Ginny! You look sooo gorgeous!"

The red head laughed. It was true. She was no longer the just Ron's cute little sister. She had grown up, and filled out quite nicely. Tall and skinny, with boobs that almost looked fake and an ass to _die _for, she was hot enough to be a model. In fact, she had posed for some muggle magazines over the summer to earn some spending money.

"You're pretty hot yourself Hermione!" Ginny said to the brunette.

Hermione's hair had grown out to be less rebellious, and all the chemicals that she didn't put in her hair paid off. It was now soft and wavy, and very shiny. That's not the only thing that changed about her however. Like Ginny, she had curves to die for, and with her full lips and straight teeth, she was what every guy wanted but couldn't have.

"ya ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, you have all the juice?"

"Yeah huh."

Ginny smiled her now famous smile, "lets go then."

They hopped in to Hermione's light blue jaguar and drove off.

Ginny and Hermione arrived at the Hilton hotel in London at 7 o'clock in the evening. They proceeded up to their room to change for going out. However, they took an hour to relax. Room service was ordered, and piles of food was sent up. They also had their own stash of alcohol.

"Hermione! Stop smoking! I don't think they even let you smoke in here." Ginny said before taking a sip of her Skyy and took a bite of her cheery cheesecake.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They let you do anything here if you have the money, now pass the burrito. And what do you want to watch, Honey or the classic, Bring It On?"

"Haha, Bring it On"

They passed the next three hours by laughing at the movie, eating, and getting ready. By 10pm, they were ready.

Ginny changed out of her chiffon top and white capris into a Gucci black silk macramé drape dress (A/N. Gucci women's spring summer collection #33, page 6) with strappy gold sandals. Since her dad became the mister of magic, the Weasley family didn't have to worry about money anymore, and Ginny's modeling jobs paid good enough to keep her in designer clothes. And with Voldmort and his supporters dead, she could go out and party to her hearts content.

Hermione took off her jean skirt and black tank to wear an YSL Gold silk Taffeta Bustier dress (A/N. for anyone interested, google ysl, it's #28 in the woman s/s 05 collection) with matching shoes. Her money was the fortune left to her by her parents, who were killed by Voldmort's supporters before they were wiped out. The money left by her parent's made sure the in the event of their death, she would want for nothing, except them. Their death, as well as the war matured and hardened Hermione, and unlike the trusting, eager to please girl she once was, she became cynical, disbelieving, and didn't open up to strangers. In fact, she rarely opened up to her friends. Her once liquid brown eyes became hardened from all that she saw during the war, and all the people she lost.

The two girls set off for the trendy Club Rouge.

Draco Malfoy was pissed. He always got pissed these days, it was better then relieving his involvement in his father's death. True, he hated the man with a passion. Lucious was the reason he didn't have a childhood, but he was still his father, and it's kind of hard to live with yourself when you dad was killed based on the information you gave to the Order. It didn't matter that it was done for the greater good of the magic community. He helped kill his own father. What kind of person does that make him?

"Yyyoo..youu.. your shirt sir!" the Malfoy house elf stuttered, hiding behind the silk shirt.

Draco looked over, took a minute to understand what he was looking at, and grumbled a thank and a dismissal. The house elf quickly ran away, glad of his good fortune of not getting yelled at.

Draco sighned, and sat up on the couch. He pulled on a pair of creased black pants, and put the black silk shirt the house elf bought on. He looked in the mirror at his reflection.

"Man I look like shit." He rubbed his blood shot eyes, then took his wand and muttered a spell to get rid of it. Then he smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk. "yupp.. I've still got it,"

His gaze then fell on the silver gothic sun necklace around his neck, and he rubbed it. It was given to him by Pansy his last birthday. Contrary to popular belief, Pansy was not a bitch, and they weren't going out. She was on of his best friends, who's been with him through it all, and he frowned wondering how she was. He hasn't heard from her for a while.

Draco grabbed a quill, a piece of parchment, and wrote,

_Pansy, _

_Haven't heard from you in a while, just wondering how you _

_are. You wanna get together later?_

_Miss you,_

_Love, Draco _

Satisfied with what he wrote, he rolled the parchment up and gave it to his owl, along with a treat. His own, Prince, nibbled his finger lightly and flew off into the darkness. With one last look in the mirror, Draco finished his fire whisky and left for Blaise Zambini's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mate! Just give me a sec okay?" Blaise screamed from his bathroom.

Draco sat down on the chair and looked around the room where he spend more time then his own room. It was the first place where he tried drinking, the first place he ever saw porn. He smiled at that memory. Man, were they fascinated by it.

"you man, what you smiling at?" Blaise jokingly punched Draco's arm, "woww… how many drinks have you had today? You smell worse then a seedy bar! Put on some clone man," he said, throwing the colone bottle at Draco.

Draco caught it effortlessly, and sprayed himself halfheartedly. For a brief moment, he wondered if drinking it would make him drunk. He shook himself, set the bottle of Armani Black Code down on the French end table, and stood up.

"Let's go man."

**A/N: Please R&R guys, it'd mean a lot to me . This is my first story; so let me know if I'm doing okay. In case of any confusion, Skyy** **is a vodka, juice is slang for alcohol, and Club Rouge is a real club in London, England. Thanks for reading guys. Muahz! D**


	2. Baby Lotion

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: as I mentioned before, I don't own anything besides the plot.

A/N. Thanks for the people who reviewed! You guys ROCK! D.. ppl actually read my story!

* * *

"I think this is the hottest summer ever!" Ginny complained, fanning herself unsuccessfully while blowing her bangs up, "I can't wait 'til it cools down." 

"Well I for one wish the summer would last forever. School's gonna be a bitch. No parties, no vodka, sneaked ciggs. No release." Hermione signed, looking at the neon red Club Rouge sign.

Ginny tossed her head back and laughed. "Hermione! Ron would have a heart attack if he heard you! Who would've thought, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch to attend Hogwarts in the past decade, obvious candidate for Head Girl, the only reason Ron's made it this far without being killed by mom, or, as he fondly calls you _bookworm know-it-all, _**doesn't **want to go back to school? What has the world come to? "

Hermione smiled one of her breath taking-ly beautiful but now rare smiles at the thought of one of her best friends. Ron and her had dated briefly before the War against Voldemort had gotten intense, but they both realized that they were better off as friends. They still annoy the shits off each other sometimes, but their trust and platonic love for each other was deep.

"I wonder how Ron and Harry are doing in Romania?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely not wondering how we're doing," Ginny replied, rolling her sparkling green eyes. Just then, the line surged forward, and soon, the two girls were nodded into the club by the bouncers.

* * *

Blaise and Draco arrived outside the backdoor of Club Rouge via a black Bently driven by the Zabini's personal chauffer. The 'pureblood' wizarding community puts up airs of condemning muggles, when in truth most enjoyed muggle luxuries, inventions, and made their fortunes by investing in muggle companies. 

The dark-haired boy tapped on the backdoor twice, and the door opened to a Donatella Versace look-alike with a curtain of blue-black hair hanging to her ass, wearing a skin tight jean pantsuit, opened the door. She squinted at them for a few seconds, then her face lid up in recognition.

"Malfoy! Zabini! Come in boys! I was just thinking of how I would scold you two tomorrow for not making it to my club's opening!"

"Who was that?" Draco asked while stepping into the club, cocking an eyebrow, "and why does she know my name?"

"Her name's Sarah Johnson. I know, it doesn't suit her at all." Blaise smiled at the disbelieving look on Draco's face. She's the head of the company the club employed for publicity. My dad's used her company before for a few of his events. And in regard to why she knows your name, she knows the name of every person she'll come in contact with in the next 2 years. Some people think it's a skill of her trade, I think she drank too many memory potions when she was a kid."

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise, "she's a witch?"

"Yup. A pureblood at that. She's fascinating, one of the only people who truly has a grip on both worlds." Blaise replied.

Despite what everyone thought, the Slytherin princes were not predujuced against muggle. Blaise never was, since his father pounded in his head that muggles were just the same as them, going against the believe of their entire family. Draco, on the other hand, came upon that realization all on his own. During the summer between 5th and 6th year, Draco spent 2 months in New York, where he interacted with muggles and wizards alike. He realized that the muggles had ideas that were the same as his, and were really no different from him and the so called 'pure' blood wizards he knew. That was the summer that he pushed all of Lucius's raciest, muggle loathing teachings went out the window. The summer Draco decided to help the Order. The summer that resulted in the death of his ---.

With one last sip of his Jack Daniels, Draco pushed the unpleasant thought out of his head and followed Blaise into the mass of bodies known as the dance floor.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes when the guy she was grinding nudged her. She looked up at him questioningly. He pointed to something in front of her. 

Hermione followed his figure and caught Ginny's eye. Ginny frantically pointed to the guy hugging her from behind, to the exit sign, and made their usual sign, signalling that she was leaving with the guy. Hermione winked at Ginny, who laughed and fought her way out of the door. Hermione leaned back into the guy, and did the thing that she perfected over summer, dancing.

* * *

Draco moved away from the girl he was dancing with, losing interest. He was bored. Even the outrageous amount of alcohol he had consumed didn't make any of these girls interesting to him. He smiled bitterly. _The only solution to that is to drink more. Drink up mate. _He grabbed a freshly pored drink off the bar and downed it. He looked around the club, his gaze falling to the corner booth where a handsome, tall dark haired boy was holding court with about 6 girls. They looked like they were fascinated by his every word. _Or by his dick. _He didn't feel like joining them. He didn't want to talk to some bitch that would listen to him and pretend like they knew exactly what he was talking about. He just wanted to use up what ever energy he had so he can pass out. 

Blaise, feeling Draco's gaze on him, looked up. He raised his martini glass up at Draco. Draco smirked back. _He's getting some tonight. _

"Hey sexy! Dance with me!" a cute strawberry blond yelled up over the music at him. And sexy he definitely was. With cool, piercing blue eyes that made women feel like he could see their soul, smooth skin, wile silver blond hair, and a body 'to die for' as Pansy often teased him, Draco had a charm different from Blaise's straight out bad boy. Draco was a puzzle, a puzzle that drove women wild with the need to solve.

Draco began to dance half-heartedly with the girl. She was just like the other girls he's danced with tonight. She was pretty, no doubt about it, but to Draco, who was used to beautiful girls, there was nothing spectacular about her. She didn't excite him.

Then he saw her. She was dancing with two guys in the middle of the dance floor. One of the guys looked like he wanted to do her right there, while the other couldn't take his eyes off her impressive cleavage. She was oblivious to it all. Her eyes half closed, he head tossed back, her lovely brown hair flying, she looked to him like the picture of perfection. He moved away from the blond without much thought and began to walk toward The Girl.

* * *

Hermione was lost in the pounding trance. So when the music abruptly changed to a hip-hop, it took her by surprise. She lost her balance and fell into the guy in front of her. The guy put his arms around her tightly and picked her up. In her half-drunken daze, it took Hermione a few seconds to figure out that the guy was carrying her somewhere. She didn't mind. She was going to get laid some time that night anyways. _Takes the work out for me. _She smirked. Then she looked up at his face. She didn't like what she saw. _Ewwww! Okay! Definitely don't wanna screw him! _Without giving the guy a second thought, Hermione dug her 4-inch heels into the back of the guy's theigh. 

"Owwww! What the fuck bitch? What's your problem?" The guy screamed, then grabbed her hair and started pulling.

* * *

Draco had almost got to her when the music changed and she fell on the guy in front of her. The one who'd been ogling her boobs. Draco frowned. He didn't want another guy looking at her boobs. 

A surge of anger coursed through him when the guy picked her up. _No one touches what I want._ He was almost there when she dug her heels into the guy. Draco smirked, but it turned into a scowl when the guy started dragging her by her hair. _Her lovely silky hair. _

He was there. He put his fingers around the guy's wrist and squeezed. On the surface, Draco looked nonchalant, almost bored. It didn't look like any pressure had been applied on the guy's wrist. But there was. The guy's eyes bulged and he let go of Hermione's hair. She almost fell, but Draco caught her.

* * *

Hermione looked up. Someone had caught her, preventing her from falling on her face when that idiot let go of her. _This guy's hot. _There was some thing familiar about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Then she breathed in. 

_Whoever he is, he smells fucking good. _A mix of alcohol and cologne, it made her horny beyond belief. She liked her lips subconsciously. Then her gaze fell on his lips. Those heavenly lips. They drove her mad. She couldn't resist, and she placed her lips on his, smiled, and kissed him.

* * *

She was breathtaking. That beautiful brown hair was even better up close. And her skin. _Peaches and cream. _They were skin that begged to be caressed. Then she licked her lips, and he almost went insane. 

When he felt her lips on him, he felt like he'd won the lottery. He kissed her back hungrily, and began to nibble on her bottom lip, then he sucked it like it was his only lifeline.

This made her gasp, her mouth opening. He took this chance to push his tongue in her mouth, and he was surprised to be met by her tongue. Her hands buried themselves in his hair. He wanted her. NOW.

_

* * *

He tastes just as good as he looks. And his tongue was driving her mad. She pressed herself against him and put her arms around his neck, then her hands in his hair. __Ummm.. lovely soft hair. I likeee. _And his tongue was driving her mad. She pressed herself against him and put her arms around his neck, then her hands in his hair.

* * *

They separated for air while their hands roamed each other's bodies. Draco got a whiff of her cigarette and baby lotion scent, and he understood why that guy she was dancing with wanted to have her right here on the dance floor. HE wanted her right here on the dance floor, and if she runs her hands down his spin another time he would lose the little control he has. He looked in her eyes, and saw they were hard. They were a lovely colour, but it seemed as if there was a screen in front of them. He wanted to get behind that screen.

* * *

Panting for air, Hermione looked up in this wonderful stranger's eyes. They were a swirling mass of deep blue. _Funny, I swear I've seen them before somewhere. _

* * *

Someone pushed against them.

This brought to Draco's attention their need to find somewhere private to go. He leaned into her ear and half whispered half screamed, "there's a hotel just across the street." She shivered. He was rewarded with a kiss.

They pushed towards the exits with their arms half entwined. With a nod from Draco to Blaise, slightly red faced from the blond that was going down on him, they stepped out into the night.

A/N. again, please review guys . This chapter was going to be longer, but I thought it would be easier to read if it was broken up. The next chapter's written, I just have to type it up. Lolz, yes, I actually wrote out on paper. Couldn't sleep last night. Anyways, that should be coming pretty soon, since I'm still under parental house arrest. But there's hope at the end of the tunnel. I am slowly breaking out. Wish me luck guys. Luv ya all D.


	3. Like What you See?

**Chapter 3: Like what you see?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything besides the plot.

A/N. This chapter contains pretty grafic sex scenes. If you're offended by this, please skip the chapter. Just go on to the next one knowing that they had sex. Also, if the admistration feels that this is too graphic, please warn me, i'll make the necessary changes.

* * *

Hermione's insides were humming with need for this stranger with beautiful eyes. By the time they made it to the hotel across the street, she was seriously considering dragging him into an alley and having her way with him.

She didn't pay attention as the stranger talked to the concierge behind the hotel desk. Instead, she looked around the hotel. Soft light radiated from the whimsical French wall lights. The walls were creamy beige coloured, trimmed with white. Before she could look around more however, the man tugged her into the elevator.

They stood apart in the elevator. Their attraction and desire for each other was obvious. Yet they were too nervous to touch, apprehensive of the possibility that it would ruin their fantasy, not be as good as they'd hoped. So they didn't touch. _Shame, I've always wondered what it'd be like to do it in an elevator. _Hermione thought to herself.

They stepped out of the elevator into a hallway decorated in the same manner as the lobby. Draco swiped his key card in front of one of the doors, and they were in.

* * *

She opened the glass door and went outside. A cool wind blew at her, stirring her hair. _She looks breathtaking,_ Draco thought. The bright crescent moon shown through her hair and on her skin. To him, she looked like an angel. 

He walked out onto the balcony and stood behind her. He watched her for a moment, and then he reached out to stroke her arm. Her skin felt like silk.

* * *

She jumped slightly as she felt his hand stroke her arm. She wanted him, bad. And it confused her that they weren't screw their brains out already. With all the other guys she's had this summer, there had been no hesitation, but with him, this stranger, it was different. She felt like she actually knew him, but she couldn't remember how, or where she knew him from. 

She turned around to face him. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers. He was kissing her like it was the only thing in life he's ever wanted. He nibbled her bottom lip slightly, getting her to open her mouth, and his tongue went gently in. His tongue met hers in a tango. The kiss became heated, and the only thing on his mind was to get her out of her dress.

His left hand went down to her ass. He gently kneaded and cupped it. She moaned into her mouth and tugged on his shirt. She unbuttoned it and pushed it off his shoulders. _I like that. I don't have to do everything myself. _His right hand rubbed the side of her breast teasingly, then went off to search for her zipper.

Her hands went to the zipper on his pants, making him moan in her ear. He finally found the zipper of her dress and unzipped it. He tugged it down and it pooled around her feet. She was wearing a black strapless lacy bra and a black lacy tanga. Draco stepped back and looked at her, trying to catch his breath. _She's fucking gorgeous, standing there with her hair mussed, and o lord, she shouldn't be allowed to wear those lacy things, as if I wasn't going to bust already. _

* * *

He stood there and stared at her. Hermione didn't mind though, she was using the chance to check him out. She smirked. She had managed to get his pants off without him really realizing it, and she She liked what she saw. _Delish, _she thought. 

"Like what you see?" He smirked at her. _Busted. _She thought. He'd caught her staring at her chiselled body, his sexy six-pack.

"I think you're the one who should answer that." She cocked an eyebrow at him, then she grabbed his neck and brought his lip back down on hers.

_Good kisser. _She tangled one of her hands in his hair, while the other one trailed down his back until she reached his cute little ass. She squeezed, and he nearly chocked. She smirked into the kiss. That smirk was quickly wiped away however, when she felt his rough hand kneading her soft breast. _Funny, I don't remember taking my bra off. _Her head was quickly devoid of all thoughts as he kissed his way down her neck and collarbone, all the way down to her nipple.

_

* * *

She's got spunk. He thought when she playfully squeezed his ass. He felt her smirk against his mouth. Wanting to get back at her, he quickly unclasped her bra, which, being strapless dropped down on top of the dress around her feet. He surprised her by massaging her breast. __Damn she smells good._ He kissed her neck, collarbone, breast, and started sucking on her hardening nipples. He thought when she playfully squeezed his ass. He felt her smirk against his mouth. Wanting to get back at her, he quickly unclasped her bra, which, being strapless dropped down on top of the dress around her feet. He surprised her by massaging her breast. He kissed her neck, collarbone, breast, and started sucking on her hardening nipples. 

She gasped when Draco gently bit down. He smiled and moved to the other one, while massaging the one he'd just left with his free hand. He trailed his other hand down her taunt stomach to the top of her underwear. He smiled when he felt her tense. He smiled even wider when he tugged off the underwear and felt the patch of wetness on it.

He didn't touch her where she wanted to be touched. He wanted to tease her a bit first, make her beg for it. He stroked her thighs, going near her glistening pussy, very near, but not touching it. He trailed his mouth down her flat, taunt stomach, bringing his mouth hear her sex. He puffed a hot breath on her clit, making her groan and try to push his head to lick her, bite her, anything to help her end her misery. For she was very aroused now, and he knew it. He could almost smell her need for release. He wasn't about to give it to her just yet though.

He licked her thighs, lavishing each one with attention. He then inched his tongue closer to her core, millimetre by millimetre. He felt her quiver, and became immensely pleased with himself. Wanting to drive her truly mad, he dipped his tongue in her, then gave a great big lick all the way up to her clit.

She trembled. He had fully intended to leave her like that and going up to kiss her. However, the taste of her was too much. He buried his nose at her clit, his tongue in her pussy, drinking, licking, and sucking it like it was what he was born to do. With every breath he took, the air that he exhaled would stimulate her clit. He felt that she was almost there, and couldn't resist inserting a finger in her. He felt her shudder, and with every ounce of self control he had, he wrenched his finger and his lips away from her before she could climax. He wanted to bring her to the biggest release she'd ever experience.

* * *

She felt ecstatic when she felt his lips upon her most intimate spot. It was a surprising thing, the fact that she rarely got oral. One-night stands aren't usually focused on pleasing the other person. They were more focused on finding release. 

She would've fell on the floor if he weren't holding her up. He knees were weak, and she was bouncing from feeling desperation for release and the need to get away from this wonderful torture. She moaned and squirmed, felling her own release coming when he stuck his finger into her. Imagine her surprise when he stopped.

She looked down and saw him looking at her face, his eyes burning with passion and lust. He smiled at her and stood up to kiss her. She felt his huge erection pushing at her leg and ran her hand down his chest to free his cock from the confines of his boxers. She rolled his black silk boxers down, which he kicked off. All this was done without their lips breaking contact.

She brought her hands down to caress him. She felt him moan into her mouth. She curled her experienced hand around his member and started to pump him, enjoying the feeling of him getting bigger then either of them thought possible.

* * *

He couldn't' stand it anymore. It was one thing to tease her, a completely different thing to have her expert, hot little hand pumping him. Abandoning the tiny shard of control he had, he pushed her up against the wall, spread her legs with his knee and thrust in her. She cried out in surprise and pleasure against his mouth. 

They stayed like that for a moment, so that he could effectively balance her upon his hip, and for her to get used to the feel of him inside her. Then she started to rock gently, effectively signalling to him that she was ready. He didn't need another hint. He started to thrust into her. Each thrust with more force then the last one, and yet still, she was crying out for him to go faster, harder. He willingly complied.

When he felt that his end was near, he brought his lips, which had previously been plastering butterfly kisses on her cheeks and around her mouth, to her neck and gently sucked. With one last desperate thrust and an animalistic cry, he came in her.

Hermione felt him come inside her and the liquid he released pushed her over the edge. With her nails racking his back and her toes curling, she screamed into a world-crashing orgasm.

When her passion-induced haze faded slightly, she felt him pull himself out of her. She was surprised to find herself feeling disappointed at the lost of his fantastic cock. But she was satisfied, and fell asleep shortly after he carried her into bed.

* * *

hermdrayreturns: thanks!

profet: lolz.. yup... drunk horney draco! D.. hopei didn't let u down.

andrew-needs-to-write: thanks for the advise man, i'll email to you soon, i've another story that needs revising,  
just don't have the energy right now. No offence though, but you do need to chill a bit, breathe. It'll do you good.

And thanks to everyone that read and/or reviewed. You rock my socks off .

**A/N. so there it is! hope it was hot enough. And i know i promised that it would be up soon, but when i started typing it up, it really bothered me, so i left it for a while then revised and typed it up. Besides, i was reading the new book. What do you guys think? I absolutely CAN'T believe that 'the person' was killed! But this one was definitely better then the last one i think. Agree?**


	4. Milk

**Chapter 4: Milk**

**Disclaimer: Only thingI own is the plot. **

Hermione woke up feeling deliciously content. Therefore, she was not prepared for the bus that hit her when she tried to open her slightly mascara-stuck together eyes. _Dammit! The dreaded hangover. Gosh, I need to stop drinking! Don't know why I'm surprised though, should be used to this by now. _She thought darkly to herself before she reached out her left hand, prepared to grope the nightstand for the glass of water she usually keeps there.

Someone snorted, and she felt someone roll over beside her. Pounding headache momentarily forgotten, Hermione snapped open her amber colour eyes and stared up at the carved flower pattern on the ceiling. _Where the hell am I? Not at home certainly, the ceiling's too high. Hotel? Not the one Ginny and I took out last night. We can't afford to be this extravagant. _

Then the events of last night came back to her. _Gorgeous dress, Club Rouge, way too much alcohol, Blond guy… OH... Amazing sex AND fantastic orgasm. _And yes, Hermione considered sex and orgasms to be very different things. You can have great sex, but no actual orgasm, or a huge orgasm just from the prolonged build-up of mediocre sex. But back to the story.

_Well, that explains who's beside me. _Judging from the motion she felt when the guy rolled over, he was on her right side. Therefore, on her left side must be a bedside table, which often have a clock on it. So with much will, wincing and mental cursing, Hermione turned her head to the left side and was greeted with the sight of one of those elegant, numberless, whimsical clocks.

_Jeuses Christ, _Hermione thought to herself before focusing all the energy she could to squinting her eyes so she could figure out what the time is. _Hands make straight line. Hmm… think Hermione think! What's opposite of 12… 6 o'clock! Or it could be 12:30. It'd be much brighter then wouldn't it? 6 o'clock it is. What is wrong with this picture though? Oh fuck; I actually fell asleep after a one-night stand. Jeez. _

Her teeth clenched, Hermione got off the bed slowly and carefully, trying not to disturb her bedmate and determinedly not looking over in his direction. She didn't want to find out that she slept with some guy that looked like a troll. Way better to leave while she still had a favourable impression of him.

She put her casually discarded dress on and found her purse on the sofa where she had tossed it the night before. Taking out her wand, she crept out to the balcony and Apparated back to her hotel room.

* * *

Ginny, having sensibly drunk a lot less then Hermione, was not suffering from the evils of hangovers. Therefore, she was alert enough to be surprised when she woke to find Hermione not in their 199 pounds a day Superior King room at The Savoy in the London's west end. 

Smirking, Ginny went over to Hermione's potion trunk and took out two vials of potions and set them down on the coffee table. One a vibrant sparkling emerald contraception potion, the other a muted demure grey-pink hangover cure, they were part of the girls' 'all-situation-covered' kit, used mainly to combat the after-effects of their party girls lifestyle. Just because they partied like muggle socialites doesn't mean they have to suffer the consequences like them.

_Must've been some good sex for Hermione last night if she's tired enough to sleep there. _Ginny mused to herself while she ordered a pot of coffee and a jug of milk from room service.

* * *

Sitting in a cream-coloured overstuffed chair in their hotel room, drinking coffee while reading the Daily Prophet and surrounded by various pastries, Ginny didn't even look up with she heard Hermione apparate with a pop. ( Well, it was mainly due to the fact that the only person who could apparate into their room was Hermione, since they had charmed the room to not allow anyone besides the two of them in. ) She merely pointed to the potions on the table. 

Hermione groaned in thanks, drank both potions and collapsed onto the nearest bed. Then she flopped back up and looked around for milk. Hermione always drank at least one glass of milk a day, even if she didn't want to. It was a habit of hers, something having dentists as parents instilled upon her, with their chants about drinking milk cause strong, healthy bones and teeth. After her parents passed away, Hermione held onto this habit desperately, as if it was a way to connect her to her parents.

Finding the jug of milk, Hermione walked over and poured herself a glass.

"It's probably not cold anymore," Ginny warned.

"Doesn't matter," Hermione muttered before chugging the milk down. She walked over to her bed, took her stilettos off and got under the covers. She leaned back on the propped up mass of pillows so that she was in a reclined position.

"You know I love you? Thanks for the potions and the milk. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably be bumping around getting bruises and still looking for my potions case," she thanked Ginny.

Ginny laughed her infections laugh, "course you love me," she winked, "and it's no problem, you'd do the same for me. Plus, I know how hard it is to focus when your own head is trying to murder you."

Hermione smiled at little at her best girl friend. Her _only _girl friend. "Anything interesting in the news?"

"Goblins on strike again, and there's apparently some conspiracy within the ministry about cauldron qualities," Ginny look up to see Hermione trying to stifle a yawn, " Get some sleep honey. Who am I to deny you rest after hot sex."

Hermione snorted, rearranged the pillows and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Draco wanted to strangle whoever was making that insane tapping sound. He was having a great dream about beating Potter in quidditch and coming back to have celebratory sex with a certain brown haired girl. 

He buried his head under the pillow, but found that it didn't help. With a groan, he got up and opened his eyes. A minor war raged in his head, but he drank so much these days hangovers weren't that big a deal. He learnt to live with them.

Draco sat on the bed and looked around the room twice before he realized that the tapping sound came from an owl tapping its beak against the window. Groaning, he got up and opened the window to let the bird in.

The tawny brown owl settled on the high-back chair. He ruffled his feathers importantly and stuck out his leg, waiting for Draco to take the package from him. Draco glanced down and saw the Hogwarts crest on the envelope.

Draco tore open the package and read the letter written, for the first time in all his years at Hogwarts, by Dumbledore.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I am delighted in informing you that after much discussion, you have been elected by the staff and the Board of Directors to be our Headboy this year. You'll be sharing a common room with only the Head Girl, whose identity we shall keep a secret until you meet on the Hogwart Express when you return to Hogwarts this September._

_Obviously, you realise that the title of Head Boy comes with immense honour and respect, as well as an elevated range of duties. We shall not get into the specifics here, but you will find out your exact responsibilities during the meeting on the train. _

_As always, the list of supplies and books you will need is attached to this letter, as well as the Head Boy badge, which I expect you to be wearing during your time at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_AlbusDumbledor_

Draco was a bit shocked. True, he's got good grades all his life. He aced his OWLS and his NEWTS, but he never expected to be made Headboy. He expected that position to go to someone like Potter, or Weasely, someone Dumbledore _liked. _

_Well, old man would be pleased. _He sarcastically thought of his father, who had always reprimanded him for not being the smartest student in his year. He was about to call for _Dolky, _the Malfoy house elf, when he realized that he was in a hotel room, which led him to remember the events of last night. He turned back to the bed and found that it was empty. _Good girl. Has enough sense not to hang around after sex. _

With a chuckle, he apparated back to his London apartment, leaving the owl to hoot indignantly in his wake.

* * *

**Warning: Spoilers in the following paragraph. **

Profet: I LOVE YA HUN! . A whole paragraph review! THANKS SOO MUCH! MUAHHZ! Hope you're not too disappointed at the lack of fighting, but I promise they_ will _have a _HUGE, _sexually charged fight . I'll make it hot. Just gonna drag it out a little longer. And in regards to the new book, I like Harry so much better too! He's not such a miserable snob. I'm not usually a Ginny/Harry fan, but I was so sad when they broke up because it worked in the book, and it was so awesome because she was Harry's first. The saddest part in the book for me was probably when Dumbledore got killed and Harry finds that the Horcrux was a _fake. _It just drove it home for me much more. As with your theory about Harry being a Horcrux, I think it's definitely a possibility. I think that Harry's going to destroy the 7th one and then find out that he's the eight or something equally as tragic.

Love that song. Makes me feel bittersweet every time I hear it. Clichéd Iknow.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me. **

**A/N. I am soo bad, I swear, you guys should shout at me. I know I have the** noe **worst update habits, and my only excuse is that I run out of ideas. I'll try my best to get the next chap up asap, promis. And thanks soo much for reading!D.. u guys r the BEST... now ifI can only get some of you to review more... how 'bout we make a deal?.. the more you guys review.. the faster i'll try to get the next chap up. promis **

**As always, luv u guys.**


	5. Crazy

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. If I did, I'd actually be making money with this story .

Hermione slowly woke up at around 12pm. She didn't usually sleep this late, but great sex calls for ample rest. Her earlier hangover had faded after she drank the cure. She got off the bed and stretched, then looked over to Ginny, who was sitting at the vanity stroking two owls, one a mahogany and the other a shiny grey. Ginny was stroking them both while reading a letter, which looked suspiciously like…

"Are those our Hogwarts letters?" Hermione sat straight on her bed, a million things going through her mind. One part of her was hopeful that she had made it as a Head Girl, the other part chided her for caring about something so childish after everything that had happened.

"Yup," Ginny replied, tossing Hermione's package over.

Hermione bit her lips and tore open her package. To her delight, a shiny badge fell out. The words HEAD GIRL twinkled up at her, making her squeal in delight. This attracted Ginny's attention, who immediantly saw what was making Hermione so uncharacteristically happy.

"Oh my gosh HERMIONE! I knew you'd be it! Dumbledore would be crazy to give it to anyone else. Oh Hermione," Ginny rushed over to hug her friend, her eyes slightly misted over. Ginny was immensely reliefed that being appointed Head girl still had the effect of making Hermione happy. It was an echo of the old, more carefree Hermione, and it was reassuring to know that she wasn't destroyed by Voldmort's evil.

Hermione hugged Ginny back hard. She thought of how proud her parents' would be of her if they knew. _Of course they know. Didn't Grandma use to tell me that when good people die, they can still look over us and see what's going in our lives? _Then she thought of something else.

"You know, I'm surprised that Dumbledore is still making me Head Girl after this summer. He must know what we've been up to, and its hardly model behaviour," Hermione remarked.

Ginny burrowed her eyebrows, "That's a good point," she said with fake seriousness, earning a pillow from Hermione, "Haha, honestly though, I don't think it should matter, I mean, everyone gets crazy in the summer, and you never have before, so that's 6 summers worth of accumulated craziness that you're allowed to get into. Besides, what happens in the summer doesn't reflect your behaviour and accomplishments you've made during the school year," seeing Herimone's unconvinced face, Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of god you fucking bitch, stop worrying! Who cares why you've been appointed Head Girl, the point is that you have been appointed. That's all that's important isn't it? Now I say we celebrate."

"All right, but after I read my letter, I want to know who Head Boy is." Hermione torn open her letter and read out loud:

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am absolutely delighted in informing you that after much careful consideration, you have been elected by the staff and the Board of Directors to be our Headgirl this year. You'll have your own room, and a common room shared only with the Head Boy, whose identity we shall keep a secret until you meet on the Hogwart Express when you return to Hogwarts this September. I'm sure we all appreciate a good secrete now and then. _

_Obviously, you realise that the title of Head Girl comes with immense honour and respect, as well as an elevated range of duties. We shall not get into the specifics here, but you will find out your exact responsibilities during the meeting on the train with Professor McGonigal. . _

_As always, the list of supplies and books you will need is attached to this letter, as well as the Head Girl badge, which I expect you to be wearing during your time at Hogwarts. _

_Sincerely,_

_AlbusDumbledor_

"I fucking hate secretes. Especially when they're kept from me," Hermione muttered.

"Oh smile you moody bitch. Get dressed, we're going out. I'm starving." Ginny laughed, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

Hermione snorted and got out of bed. Five minutes later the girls were closing the hotel room door behind them.

* * *

A/N: i'm sooo sorry about the long wait.. lol.. dere'a absolutely no excuse i noe.. buh arghh.. school and all.. buh still .. no excuse... i noe this one's pretty short.. buh i thought it'd be a good place to end before the next section.. which _should _be comming up soon.. hopefully i won't get lazy/busy over the holidays.. buh either way.. to everyone

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEWYEARS


	6. Supper

Chapter 6:** Supper**

A/N: As you well know, I don't own the characters or any of the magic aspects of the story. Those came from the fabulous imagination of Ms. Rowling. The plot however, is my own, although you could argue that it is much clichéd and overdone that it should be claimed as public property. However, I still think the concept is delish.

* * *

Draco smiled at the sight of her, opening his arms to give her room to throw herself into his arms. _God I've missed her. _He squeezed and got a little yelp in protest and she pushed away and grinned up at him, ruffling his hair. 

"Oh my Draco, stop smiling in public! We wouldn't want to ruin your tragic bad boy image would we?"

"Pansy, my not pinching your ass is already ruing my bad boy image. As for the tragic part, I'll just frown a little more during school to make up for it." Draco shot back at her. Pansy and him had quite a history together. Their families originally engaged them to each other when they were babies, but Lucious's death took care of that. They were best friends, almost like siblings, except they engaged in heavy flirting when in the mood. In fact, the two had come close to sleeping with each other one night during the 6th year when their future was as hazy as it ever got, but their spark-less fumbling were quickly stopped by bouts of laughter.

Draco fully expected Pansy to wink back at him after the reference to her cute ass, but a dark looked passed over her eyes. He frowned at her and for the first time noticed her odd clothes. Pansy was confidant boarding on arrogant at times, and she dressed to show this. Most often seen in the latest euro trash designer's duds, Pansy didn't look like her self in the baggy grey sweat pants and big tee shirt.

"Pansy, is something wrong?"

Pansy gave him a resigned look and dolled out an obviously practiced lie, "of course not! Jeez, a girl decides to change her look and people start asking if something's wrong? Give me some peace."

She was a good actor, Draco would give her that. He would've believed her if he didn't know her so well, and if he hadn't seen that resigned look in her eyes before.

"Pansy. This is me you're talking to. You know I'm not going to buy that. You are going to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

A smile tugged at Pansy' lips at Draco's fanciful comment. "You want to add a foot stomp in there?"

He laughed but then gave her one of his looks.

"Alright Malfoy, just… not now okay? Later, at supper maybe."

Draco continued to look at her, but turned away to look around Diagon Vallye. They were there to take care of their back to school shopping. Blaise had opted for some daylight pleasures with his newest girlfriend, a meek blond muggle girl, and had given his school list to Draco.

"So what's first on your list?" He asked her.

"uhh… Potions book. Wonder who the new potions teacher will be?" Pansy and Draco avoided the topic of Snape like the plague. He had died during the war after being unmasked by McGonagall for actually working for the dark side. Dumbledore has yet to fully recovered from this deceit.

Draco shrugged rather elegantly. He was aware of a petit blond staring at him from the ice-cream shop. He nodded at her, earning a delighted smile. He turned away before the blond could get any more ideas. Taking Pansy's arm, they walked into Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Hermione smiled. _Life's good._ She startled herself with that thought, but the more she thought about it, the more sure she was of it. She still missed her parents like hell, but it was getting more bearable now. She could think about the good times. And right now, surrounded by her friends in a cozy little restaurant, Hermione realized that she was as happy as she could be without her parents. 

"So how was Belgium?" Ginny asked the boys while waving over a waiter.

"Amazing! We went to this fascinating museum showing how the old master chocolatiers were actually wizards and that the chocolates from there actually tastes so good because of the charms they put in to have an edge over the muggles…"

Ron was cut off by the waiter taking their orders. The four friends were at the ridiculously chic and actually reasonably priced Silk in Soho London. Harry and Ron had just returned that week, and as it was the last week before the start of school, they had decided to celebrate the boy's return, the end of summer, and Herimone's appointment as Head Girl. Ron was a bit dubious about the exotic Asian food, but had finally agreed to come after the countless hints dropped by Ginny, who was itching to come sample to hype.

Ginny smiled flirtatiously at the cute waiter, who returned a minute later with a plate of Thai Green Curry with Chicken and murmured that it was on the house before darting a glance at Ginny and slowly backing away.

Harry laughed at the waiter's blatant attempt for Ginny's attention.

"Ron actually only liked Belgium because a girl finally paid attention to him!"

Turning bright red, Ron protested, "Hermione is a girl! She paid attention to me!"

Shuddering jokingly, Hermione hissed "Ron! What did I tell you about not mentioning that in public?"

And that's how they spent the evening. Laughing, eating good food, and spending their time in the company of good friends, the four of them managed to forget about the horrors that they've seen and the hardships they've experienced to look towards what the future might bring.

* * *

They took advantage of still hot temperature and had their supper on the outdoor terrace at Aquasia in Chelsea harbour. Draco noticed that Pansy had made an effort to divert his suspicions by wearing a pair of Seven jeans, red strappy Dior sandals and a loose chiffon top. However, he wasn't fooled. 

Right after the waiter delivered their dinner, Draco asked,

"So tell me."

She kept looking at her food

"Tell you what."

"Pansy…"

"Malfoy! You don't want to know okay?"

"Yes I do! Pansy, I want to know what has made you so… defeated."

She looked up at his perceptive comment and Draco was alarmed to see that her eyes were filled with tears. _Pansy doesn't cry in public._ He took her hand and began to stroke it slowly, trying to comfort her.

"You know how I went to Italy early in the summer?" Tears were streaming down her face now, drawing other diner's attention. Discreetly, Draco muttered an illusioning charm that provided them with a façade of having normal conversation. He had just turned 18 a few weeks ago, a day passed in a drunken stupor with Blaise, and therefore he was allowed to do magic.

He stroked her hand in response.

"I was shopping. It was so stupid of me. My fault. Well it got dark, and I didn't care you see. I didn't think anything would happen to me. I had my wand after all." She began to shake slightly.

Draco's heart broke over Pansy's pain. It killed him to see one of his oldest friends to be in so much pain. _I'll kill whoever it was_.

"I was carrying a lot of bags, and this guy offered to help me. He wasn't a total stranger; I had seen him around the hotel I was staying in. He wore expensive clothes so I figured he wasn't about to take my bags and run. Besides, I had charmed my stuff to accio back. I'm so stupid." She was fully shaking now. Draco went to her and gathered her into his arms.

"So we were walking, talking about something interesting. I got caught up in the conversation and we walked further than I should've. All of a sudden, he pushed me into this park, and… and.." She broke down and was flat out sobbing now. Draco gently rocked her and made reassuring murmuring noises into her hair.

"And we were in the park, and all of a sudden I was surrounded by four guys, and they had knives and a guy. I reached for my wand but one of the guys tackled me to the ground before I got to it. I fought him, I tried, but he was too heavy and before long I couldn't really breathe, and they had duck tape, those smelly muggle tapes, and they bound my hands. I kicked and kicked, but two of them held my legs down while the other two…" she took a deep breath, "while the other two raped me." She smiled a bitter smile. "Buckling didn't work, they seemed to enjoy that. Biting didn't either, as the held a gun to my head. Good thing muggle studies taught me what that was or I wouldn't be here right now."

Draco was shaking himself now at the thought of Pansy being raped. For her sake, he called him self and continued to rock her, pressing gentle kisses to her head.

"Shhh… it's okay, it's over now. Do you remember what they look like? I'll kill the bastards I swear. I'll cut of their precious testicles and make them eat it."

Pansy snorted a bit and her sobbing calmed, but she still clung to Draco.

Finally exhausted, he carried her back to her hotel room that night.

* * *

A/N: well, this one was up a bit faster. Christmas break has provided me with some time. Happy new years everyone! Sorry about the lack of d/h action in this chapter, but I felt that I should build their characters up a bit. I couldn't help the fact that this chapter sounds a bit different from earlier ones, as I'm in a different frame of mind. I apologise to anyone for my probably inaccurate description of Pansy's tragedy. I've never met anyone who has been sexually abused, nor have I been myself, and obviously I could not really understand what it must be like. So I apologize for any insensitivities or mistakes. 

On a brighter note, all the restaurants mentioned are real, and the Thai curry is an actual dish at Silk. Something interesting about Silk is that it used to be a famous courtroom, and the restaurant actually retains some of the old furniture! I think a meal there would be memorable, it got good reviews on restaurant sites and the food isn't very expensive. I wouldn't know about the length of the waiting list however. I think it's nice to include some specifics such as this as you guys can search them and have a mental picture of the settings. I hope it makes up for my lack of imagery and descriptive words.

For anyone wondering, no I don't live in London, as you've probably figured out by my lack of British slang. I did grow up there however, and I try to use as much of my receding knowledge as possible, and researching when I have the energy.

Many thanks for reading this far, and even more for the review that you are now going to write.


	7. teeshirts and 5 inch heels

Chapter 7: **T-shirts and 5-inch heels**

A/N: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. The plot _is_ mine however! D

Hermione stared at the picture of her parents. It was the only picture of them taken with a magical camera, and unsuspecting to the camera capturing their movements, Mrs Granger alternated between smiling and flattening down her hair while Mr. Granger spent most of the shot looking at their surroundings.

"'moine! We've gotta go! Finish that last cigarette!" Ginny yelled at her from the door.

Hermione wiped away a stray tear and pressed a kiss to the pictures, tucking it safely into her trunk to take to Hogwards. Picking up the Camel she was smoking earlier from the ashtray, she took two deep drags and ground it out. Spraying herself with Lacost's Think Pink perfume to cover up the smell, Hermione threw the bottle into her trunk and closed the trunk. Dragging it to the door, she left the hotel room they had spent the last weeks of summer in and locked the door shut behind her.

* * *

Draco kissed his mother on the cheeks. She didn't appear to notice, as to Draco's growing guilt and exasperation, she had become increasingly detached following Lucious's death. _All he ever did was beat her, what the hell is she missing?_

He closed his trunk and dragged it towards the door, refusing a nearby house elf's nervous offer to help. Fixing the elf with a blank stare to stop it's babbling, Draco looked back at his mother one more time. On a whim, he grabbed the bottle of Fire Whisky he had left in the hall earlier and took a long swallow before stepping out and into the waiting charmed car.

* * *

Rather than driving Hermione's car to the Kings Cross station, the girls took a cab to avoid the problem of parking. The jaguar was parked safely in the much-expanded Burrow.

Both of them had dressed carefully for the occasion. Although they would have to change on the train, what they wear when they get on would provide others with their first impression of them that year. Hermione had kept the appointment of Head Girl in her mind and toned down her outrageous clothes of the summer. She wore dark Seven jeans with white high-healed sandals, classic form-fitting white t-shirt, and an khaki blazer from FCUK, with her badge pinned to her lapel. She kept her hair loose in curls and wore a long strand of wooden beads. Her cheekbones were emphasized by careful blush to show off her china-doll colouring. Ginny on the other hand, saw this as the one last time to dress as wild as she wanted, although Hermione did manage to tone her down a bit. With her long bright red hair curled and wearing as much black eyeliner as she could without looking like a panda and grey smoky eye shadow emphasizing her eyes, she looked much like the femme-fatal of old Hollywood. Ginny's outfit consisted of a black wife-beater (with her rose coloured ruffles on her bra peaking out), a short-sleeve crochet sweater and a Dolce short-enough-to-be-a-belt jean skirt. Mismatched wooden bangles and a shiny silver belt accessorized her outfit, completed by furry brown 5-ince sandals. The whole outfit had the effect of making her vivid green eyes pop out and making her legs look like they went on forever.

Ron had a fit when he saw her.

"Ginny for Goodness sake, do you have to dress like that? You're lucky mom sent George and Fred to see us off or she would've sent you a howler everyday for the whole year! Do you have to show so much skin? Jeez nobody really wants to see that! You're going to give me nightmares! " Ron was turning redder with each word.

Fred started laughing and said, "Oh Gin, all grown up now aren't we? You could've at least charmed your outfit into a sack so we wouldn't have to see that!"

George was focusing more on Hermione and blew her a fake kiss, making her roll her eyes and laugh before lightly slapping him. Rubbing his face exaggeratedly, he said to Ron,

"We won't have to worry about Gin's safety as long as Hermione's around. Merely blowing a kiss could get you a slap. Anyone who tries to touch either one of them would probably get castrated."

Fred snickered, "Unless it was Harry touching Gin."

Harry turned red amazingly fast at being caught staring at Ginny's legs. Coughing slightly and tugging on his blue dress shirt to cover his embarrassment, he suggested,

"We should get on the train shouldn't we?"

Laughing and teasing, the group made its way to the train and boarded. Once on, the four friends took time to wave to George and Fred before looking up old friends and in Hermione's case, making her way to the Heads compartment to give out instructions.

* * *

Draco unscrewed the cap and took a swig of the Jack Daniels inside. For the first time in his life, he was all alone in a compartment on the Hogwards express. Blaise had already embarked on his mission to seduce all of the willing females in the school. Pansy on the other hand, was safe with her friends, catching up on the events of the summer and making fun of those who threaten them.

Taking another swallow, Draco closed his eyes and forced his mind to blank. A few minutes of quiet later, Draco heard the compartment door slide open. He opened his eyes and saw…

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you lost? This train takes students to a boarding school, and unless you're new, I doubt you're on the right …" Hermione's semi-polite voice trailed off when she noticed the Head Boy badge pinned onto the boy's black sweater. Realization slammed into her.

"Granger? Shit this is holy fucking unbelievable. Why the fucking Merlin do you look like that?" Draco was mad. He had slept with her! _I mean, I was shit drunk, but I can still recognize the people I sleep with. _He breathed in. B_esides, no one else smells like that, all cigarettes and baby lotion. _His hand twitched slightly at the memory of their night together. Not that he could remember much, but he knew it was _good. _

Hermione glared at him. _Unfucking believable. Out of all the bloody guys in the world, I had to go and sleep with him? And what the hell is wrong with him? The son of a bitch, how did he get Head Boy? Did he know it was her while they fucked like bunnies? _

"Aren't you going to call me a mudblood? Or are you remembering that I was on top for most of the time?" Not that she remember if she was on top or not, but she was banking on the fact that he probably won't remember either. Deciding to goad him, Hermione smirked one of his trademark smirks at him.

_Bitch had the nerve to smirk at me? Who the hell does she think she is?_ Channelling his old self, Draco said,

"I didn't know they still allowed filth like you on the train." Sneering, he added while inwardly wincing, " gosh I need to get myself tested for all kinds of disease now. Who knows what you might've picked up from those infamous three-sums with Potty and Weasely. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to write down all those positively _blue collar_ diseases for me?"

Lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow, Hermione leaned on the wall of the compartment while fuming inwardly. "Draco honey, you were the one in a muggle club. Rubbing against muggles… how do you live with yourself everyday? I would've killed myself by now. You still should you know, I heard that was the only way to purify one's body."

At the mention of rubbing and body, blood started rushing to Draco's dick as his body remembered the skin-to-skin rubbing they had engaged in. Trying to stop it from rising, Draco dealt the lowest blow he knew in hopes she might go away.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't want those angles at the gate to mistaken me for a muggle with your disgusting scent still clinging on to me, something no amount of scrubbing would rid. Then I might get thrown to filthy muggle hell and have to listen to your absolutely disgraceful parents talk about drilling teeth for eternity."

Hermione lost her composer at his mentioning of her parents. _That insolent piece of scum. _Striding over to where he sat, she pulled him up and threw him against the wall before slapping his perfect face. Grabbing onto his silky hair, she yelled,

"Don't you ever dare talk about my parents again. You aren't worthy enough to mention them you hear? Don't you ever…" she was thrown off to see a look of genuine sorrow flash in his eyes. Snapping back however, she rattled him against the wall again.

Hands enclosed around her wrist and pulled them away. _Well, that didn't work, she's not gone yet. _Throwing her off him, he bit off another snide remark.

"Mudblood stop TOUCHING me! What on earth is wrong with you."

"UGHHHHH!" She was startled to find herself slightly aroused. _Did he put a spell on me? That would explain a lot. I couldn't possible find this shit face attractive!_

Running towards him, she slapped him as hard as she could. To her infuriation, he didn't seem to feel it. She raised her arm for another go.

He caught her arm easily. Twisting it till he had her turned around, he pressed her up against the wall.

She struggled against him, and finally did her tried and true trick of stepping on him with her heels.

"Ow.. fucking bitch!"

"Don't touch me either."

They stood face to face, both breathing hard. In an instant, they were in each others arms and kissing like they were still fighting.

He nibbled on her lips to get her mouth to open. Sliding his tongue in, their tongues duelled for dominance, with him winning a losing fight. Tearing at each other's clothes, Hermione started moaning when the button on his pants got stuck. Her tugging became more instant as she felt his member rise at her moan.

Without knowing it, she had lost her bra to him for the second time. One of his hands reached for her breast and started to roughly knead it. His other hand reached in his back pocket for his want as and he broke the kiss to murmur a silencing spell and locked the door. Grabbing at his hair, she brought his lips down to hers again, ruthlessly kissing and pressing into him. Unbuttoning his stuck pants himself, Draco pulled away from her and bit down at her nipple, causing her to gasp. Franctically pulling down his silk black boxers, Hermione raked her nails over his spine, causing him to grab her ass and pull her to him.

He finally got her underwear down, and she was in nothing but her heels. He was totally naked, and with a bite on her other nipple, he pushed his hardened member into her smoothly without any warning.

She screamed and bit on his lip, drawing blood. Her nails dug into his back as he pulled her ass apart and into him, dipping a finger to touch that place between her vagina and anus, causing her to buckle and fall over the edge. He followed right after with the clenching of her vaginal walls.

Hermione leaned to the wall that was suddenly behind her and they both crashed to the floor, their mind blissfully blank for that minute.

* * *

A.N: aite guys.. thanks so much for the reviews.. and as promised, this was the sexually charged fight as promised… I hope it was good enough… I downloaded the scene in Mr. And Mrs. Smith where they rip each other apart to draw inspiration.. and effectively bringing some weird virus to my computer. Lucky me though.. it is still visible… but knock on wood.

So… let me know if you guys like it kay? I'm off to work on another chapter.. the next one will probably be the last one for a while.. till march perhaps?… that'll be the next time I have some time on my hands.

Much love


	8. A Thin Line

**Chapter 8: A Thin Line**

**A/N**: as I've mentioned before, I don't own anything but the plot. Also, if administration feels that my story is too graphic, please tell me so I could tweak it. For all you readers… there are strong language... and excessive smoking in this chapter… so you're warned. )

Also, I started this story before reading #6, and I intend to keep it in the pre-book six days. So don't frown at the lack of adaptation to the last book. You wouldn't wanna spend money on botox darlings )

_

* * *

__Oh hell… what did I just do? Did I just… did I just willingly… screw Malfoy while knowing who he was and while I was sober? Oh this is disgusting. Revolting. What would Ron say? Gosh how am I going to live with myself now? At least I didn't know who he was last time… I've got absolutely no excuse! And of all the people in the world… it had to be this piece of scum? O bloody hell this is going to be the worst year. _Quickly standing up, Hermione began to get dressed without looking at Draco. 

_Oh dear god. This is effin unbelievable. I did not just… shit… she is just as good as I remembered… o crap…_completely confused now, Draco went up and got his flask of Jack Daniels and took the last gulp. He didn't seem to notice that he was still completely naked, and was unconsciously staring at the hollow in Hermione's neck. _Be a man Malfoy…. You are going have to get used to working with her… be civil and pretend like nothing happened. _

"Are you just going to stand there? Get dressed for goodness sakes, McGonagall's going to see us soon." She snapped at him. Fully dressed now, she sat down and lit a cigarette, ignoring the no smoking rule. _This feckin situation calls for it._

Snapped out of his thoughts, Draco began getting dressed. He paused when she lit the cigarette and lifted an eyebrow,

"That stuff's going to kill you."

Staring at him for a second, Hermione replied calmly, "We all die sometime, and so is all that excessive drinking. And hurry up."

Rolling his eyes, Draco smirked and put his shirt on.

"Bastard," Hermione stood up and yelled, suddenly filled with hate for the half naked man in front of her.

"Whore," he deflected easily

"Wanker"

"Bitch"

It kinda turned him on to have her yell at him, but Draco didn't have the energy to fight her. So he ignored her.

Hermione watched him abruptly sit down and stare out the window while taking out a Cuban cigar and rolling it between his fingers.

"You fucking coward. You sold out your own father to get your ass on the winning side." She said, her voice dripping with ice. However, she was shaking now, and filled with the need to hurt him.

If she weren't staring so hard at him she wouldn't have noticed his relaxed hand now clenching the cigar. If she wasn't staring so hard, she wouldn't have known that her words affected him at all. She opened her mouth to say something, hoping to take the blank look out of his eyes, when the door slid open to admit McGonagall.

* * *

"Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you are aware of the reason for my visit. The positions of Head Girl and Head Boy are extremely important ones in the Hogwarts student hierarchy. You will be expected to organize student events, set a behavioural example for the other students, and…" 

Despite his best intentions, Draco tuned out to McGonagall's obviously well rehearsed speech. Instead, Hermione's remark rang in his head.

* * *

"… example for the other students and most of all, promote inter-house unity, which I'm sure you both realize the importance of and will have absolutely no problems with." After fixing both of them with a stare McGonagall handed each a parchment, "Your specific duties are outlined in this document, which has been passed down since the beginning of Hogwarts's establishment. It is modified every year and includes what you need to cover with the prefects during the first meeting " She paused and fixed both of them with a stare. "I trust you two will be fine? Good day." 

Hermoine fumbled with her lighter before finally giving up and lighting the cigarette with her wand. Draco on the other hand, had no problem with his cigar and sat there with his eyes closed, taking deep puffs. They sat there, just smoking and letting their minds go blank. Finally, when Hermione finished her cigarette, Draco put out his cigar and opened the door to the Perfect compartment.

* * *

They sat on opposite ends of the spacious compartment, totally ignoring the existence of the other one and concentrating on the task of briefing the Prefects. She hadn't been able to resist wiping that calm look off his face by rubbing against him when he held the door open for her. Ever the gentleman. She'd think about how her _own_ body had reacted to the contact, but her mind was otherwise occupied. Her inability to pay attention to McGonagall terrified her. _Being Head Girl is everything you've ever wanted. What is wrong with you?_ She silently cursed and mourned for the loss of the old Hermoine.

* * *

Her jaw was exhausted from all the smiling. She hasn't smiled so much since she'd been a kid, before she got tangled in the madness of Voldemort. But she intended to take her Head Girl role seriously, wanted to put everyone, especially the 1st years, at ease. Even though she really didn't want it anymore. Even thought she didn't seem to _care_ about being Head Girl anymore. 

She was sitting in the perfect bathroom, swathed in a soft white, luxurious Holt Renefew robe. With a martini in her hand and her hair wet, she glanced over at Harry, who sat near her reading the Daily Phrophet.

Hermione took the chance to look at his face, taking it all in. It was interesting how he no longer looked the same, but in her mind he'll probably always be the delighted but unsure 10 year old she had first met. But he wasn't. Harry was a h_eartthrob. _From the messy hair to the smoky green eyes, she knew he was extremely handsome. When his gaze left the paper and met hers, she understood why girls threw themselves at him. It wasn't just his fame. It was his eyes, so full of sadness that made girls want to bring happiness and hope back to it, to smother him with affection. She had seen those eyes light up only once, when he was looking at Katlyn, a new transfer student from Beauxbatons.

"How are you?" He asked her, already knowing what was bothering her, but also knowing she wanted to confide in him. He loved her like a sister, and despite her obvious competency, wanted to protect her.

"I'm scared Harry. I'm going to disappoint him."

"You'll do fine. You'll be great. Stop worrying 'moine You were born to be Head Girl. It's in your destiny. You're not going to disappoint Dumbledore. I've asked Trembly about it and even she's agreed." It was clichéd, what every friend would say, but coming from Harry, Hermione believed it. A little.

She took a sip of her martini. "I can't even see the room. I can't even bring myself to open the door and see it. I almost want to give it back, reject this whole Head Girl thing. That'd probably ensure my place in Hogwart's history. But then I'd be worse then I already am won't I?"

His looked at her sharply. "What are you now?"

"Damaged," she replied after a pause and a sigh, "and if I give it up, I'd be a coward."

She stood up as Harry walked over to envelope her in a bear hug. "I love you."

"I love you to Harry."

They broke apart and Harry rumpled her hair, "now get outta here. I need to take a bath."

She ducked away and yawned. "I'm going out."

"Be careful. You want the map?"

"Naw, and I always do."

* * *

He sat in the Slytherin common room with Zabini, throwing darts and chugging down beer. Well, Zabini was chugging the beer. Draco preferred something a little stronger. Something more along the lines of unmixed vodka. Most of the other Slytherins had been scared away to their dorm rooms, unwilling to be in the path of Draco after he got drunk. 

"I screwed Granger." He suddenly said in low tones.

Zabini had been watching a blond by the fireplace, one of the only ones who hadn't retreated to her common room. So it took him a moment to comprehend what Draco had just said.

"You what?"

"I had sex with Granger. Twice."

Zabini paused. "Was it good?"

Draco groaned and took a swig of the Absolut. "Brilliant"

"Well then, what exactly is the problem?"

"She's Granger."

Zabini was at a lost for what to say. _Congratulating him wouldn't exactly be appropriate would it? I mean Granger was hot today. Not as hot as that Weasely girl, but still damn good looking. I'd have sex with her if I could. Well…maybe not. Not cause she's not hot, but more because she's not really my type. I like those sparkly bouncy ones. Like that Weasely girl. Granger's a bit to… harsh for me. Too wary. Which kind of makes her perfect for Draco._ He stared at his friend. "I'd say good for you, but obviously you're not happy about it. So forget about it and don't do it again. It was just sex, not like you're in love."

* * *

Hermoine hurried through the tunnel that she knew like the back of her hand. Her, Harry, and Ron had used it often enough during their years at Hogwarts, sometimes for mischief and sometimes for the good of the world. 

She finally reached the basement of Honeydukes and proceeded to apparate to London. Her destination was the ever popular Plan B nightclub in Brixton. It was a lot less upscale then Club Rouge and a lot fuller. Full beyond the capacity one might say, which was pretty amazing for a Tuesday night. Catering to a younger, less pretentious crowd, Plan B was basically one moving mass of bodies. Once you get in, it's pretty much useless to try to get out. Most people only ventured in after getting half drunk.

Hermoine was wearing her favourite, well worn Rock & Republic jeans and a deep purple retro glam satin cami that displayed her impressive cleavage. Her long, wavy hair was rubbed with jell for the messy look and tied into a mussed side ponytail. Although the night was cool, she didn't wear a coat. She wasn't going to spend an awful lot of time outside, plus her wand was shrunk and secure in a pocket, ready for use.

She surveyed the crowd from the edge while sipping a watery apple martini. She felt a bit lonely, and briefly regretted rejecting Ginny's offer to come along. Although she was sure Ginny wouldn't have minded coming along, she also knew that the redhead preferred to bond with the girls in her dorm and sleep the first night at Hogwarts.

After downing the overpriced martini, Hermione stepped into the thrashing bodies and became one with the crowd.

* * *

Draco sat on the creamy white couch in the Head's common room, staring at the fire and drinking jack Daniels. He had left the Slytherin common room after Blaise had talked him into coming back to his own set of rooms. _What are you afraid of?_ He had argued. 

_Of the room I don't deserve. Of Granger, and what she could say. Of the silence. Of the memories that are bound to come along when I've nothing to do. Of not being able to fall asleep even when I've drunk myself into a stuper. _

He wasn't aware of the fact that he'd drifted off into the ever increasingly elusive sleep until he woke to the sound of clanging glass. His groggy mind thought that he was at one of his mother's formal parties before he fully regained his conscience. Before he realized his mother didn't have parties anymore.

Draco sat up and looked around the opulent and comfortable common room, determining that the noise wasn't coming from the same room. He was just contemplating going to find the source of the noise when the source came charging out of a room at him.

"Malfoy! Oh dear God Malfoy. Do you have a hangover potion? You must, oh gosh I'm begging you. I'm being murdered from the inside. I'm babbling. That's how desperate I am."

He accioed the potion while he looked her over. Her hair was coming undone and her purple bustier pushed her boobs into Victoria Beckham heights. It rose even higher when she drank.

He almost moaned out loud. _No point denying it mate. She's hot and you'd love to have her. _Not sure of what to do and half afraid of Hermione throwing the glass flask at him, Draco sat back down on the couch. To his surprise, Hermione sat down next to him.

Draco stared at her. When she didn't look at him or get up and leave, he closed his eyes and resumed his sleeping position.

She laid down next to him and put one of his arm around her, and murmured

"You have no idea how much I bloody hate you."

**

* * *

**

**A.N.** tadaa! So that was it. The much delayed 8th chapter. I probably could've had this out during march but I encountered a very hard writer's block. In fact, this chapter was probably the most difficult chapter to write. I wasn't sure how far to take Draco and Hermione's relationship. I've also never had fighting sex before so I really have no idea what people do after. Therefore I suspect that this is the worst chapter I've ever written. But at least it's out there. You'll notice that the tone of the chapter changes and there isn't much consistency. That's due to the fact that some of this was written last summer, some during this winter, and some last week. The imagery is horrible, but at least I got the plot across. So I hope u guys enjoyed it. Lastly, thanks a billion to every that reviewed. I'm blowing kisses at the computer screen for you guys. )

Don't be a bum. Review )


	9. Meet Me at the Railroad Bar

**Chapter 9: Meet Me at The Railroad Bar**

A/N: it's been ages since i've updated this story, so once again, the writing style has changed. Actually, i apologize for the lack of style in this one. i'd say it's more a content chapter, hammered out after alternating periods of writer's block and insane busy-ness. i hope it's at least some what enjoyable. and again, i own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Herimone was bored beyond belief. It was the second class of the first day of school, and she could already barely keep from screaming out of boredom. _What's wrong with me? I used to love this stuff._ She looked across at Ron, who was all but drooling in his sleep. _I guess ancient runes just isn't as fascinating as I though_.

Besides, her mind was previously occupied. She could feel his gaze upon her back periodically. His presence in this class was precisely why she chose this seat, close to the front, with her back to him.

There was no denying that last night was one of the most peaceful nights she's had in a long long time. However, she could deny that smile that had been creeping onto her face when she woke up feeling his arm around her, her head on his hard chest. In fact, she had spent all morning denying it.

* * *

Malfoy was miserable. Absolutely miserable. In an effort to take his role as Head Boy seriously, he hasn't even had a sip of alcohol since he woke up this morning. His craving and beating headache wasn't exactly helped by the deathly boring Ancient Runes class he currently found himself in.

He looked over at Blaise and nearly bust out laughing at the naked picture of McGonnigal he was drawing.

"What is wrong with you mate. That's just disgusting" Malfoy managed to whisper to his best friend

"oh at least I'm keeping myself entertained"

Draco rolled his eyes and let his gaze wander, landing on a certain brown haired girl.

He didn't manage to go back to sleep after she wrapped herself in him last night. To say that was an interesting experience would be an understatement. She'd been out that night, that much was obvious. On top of her normal cigarettes and baby powder smell, she smelled a little like spilt beer and sweat, which in theory should be disgusting, but she somehow made it undeniably alluring. He spent much of the night holding himself back from giving into the urge of burying his face in her hair and marvelling at the absurdity of the situation. He feigned sleep when she felt her stirring. That awkward situation was best dealt with prevention. Besides, there was really nothing they could possibly say to each other to change things. As much as they've both changed, old rivalries and feelings dies hard.

He groaned a little. Hall duty tonight's going to be interesting.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library working on the assignments teachers have already decided to bombard them with. Harry and Ron were away somewhere plotting about quidditch and Ginny was away on a modelling job with Vogue. Well, that was the excuse she gave Herimone for being away. She knew Ginny well enough to know she was lying though. But she didn't push. Ginny would tell her what she was doing when she's ready to. She smiled to herself about Ginny's earlier reaction to Herimone's news about Draco.

"I fucked Malfoy"

They were outside on the grounds at lunch, just lying on the grass and enjoying the sun.

"Was he good?"

"Gin! That has absolutely nothing to do with anything"

"That good eh?"

"Oh effing hell"

Ginny sat up and looked at her.

"Look, Draco's not that bad. I mean jeez look at him. Yes, I get that whole 'but he's a Malfoy' thing. but he's not that annoying little boy he was. He was loyal to the Order, and without him, we probably would've lost even more people. Besides, all you did was sleep with him once. Who cares? "

Herimone's silence was telling.

"omgosh how many times?" Ginny squealed

Herimone groaned "twice"

"ahhhh!! Next time you need to take some pictures"

"don't tell Ron!"

"I won't if you take me some pictures" Ginny laughed.

Hermione sat back in her chair at the library and stared about the clock. Five more minutes till hall duty. _This should be interesting_.

* * *

They were silent as they patrolled the halls together. They haven't exchanged more then a nod since they met up about ten minutes ago.

Draco took out the cigar he always seemed to have with him and lit it up.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed it all in, the fragrant scent of the cigar mixed with his musky cologne. She was suddenly filled with wanting. Not just wanting for him physically, but with a want to tell him everything about her. About her life, about what used to be her dreams. She wanted to let him behind the wall that she'd built up so carefully, and it scared her shitless. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You alright?"

"Concerned over a mudblood Malfoy?"

Malfoy took a puff of the cigar and stared at her.

"Just leave it Malfoy. Leave it alone. Leave me alone."

In an effort to prevent herself from looking at him, she walked a little faster, a little ahead of him

He let her, and used the opportunity to study her.

She was wearing light straight-legged jeans and a simple black v-neck sweater. Unconsciously, or perhaps very consciously, his gaze made the inevitable wander to her ass. Malfoy marvelled at how outrageously good she looked in such a simple outfit. With a start he realized that he didn't hate her. He probably never did. She confused him. There was no doubt about that. Everything she did confused him._ Bloody hell I need a drink._

He almost bumped into her before he realized she had stopped walking.

"What…"

"Shh. Do you hear…giggling?"

He paused to listen, and heard the unmistakable base of Blaise Zambini.

"It's Blaise, probably with a girl. Do we have to bust in on them? I don't really enjoy the prospect of seeing him naked."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and pushed open the door the noise was coming from.

"Ginny?"

Hermione suddenly smiled at the sheepish expression on her half drunk friend's face.

"Champagne?" Ginny offered Hermione, giggling.

"Modelling job?"

"Well this does have the potential of… turning into a modelling job"

"New game plan mate?"

Zambini winked at him "Learn from the pro"

Draco smirked at the sight of his best friend and Ginny apparently playing a card game while drinking champagne. It actually surprised him that they weren't naked, or even appeared to be on the way to becoming naked. It surprised him even more when Hermione walked over and took a bottle of champagne before kissing Ginny goodbye.

"Drinking on the job Granger?" he taunted when they were back out in the halls.

"If you play nice I'll share"

* * *

She left the champagne on the common room table before silently going up to her room. Deliberately taking too long in the shower, Hermione tried to stop herself from thinking about anything at all. Her tears mixed with the water, and she was dismayed to see her slightly red eyes when she stood in front of the mirror.

She knew sleep wasn't going to happen for her tonight. It was one of those nights, when the memory of everything just came at her, leaving her unable to close off her mind. She grabbed a book and crawled up in the armchair of her room, trying to at least distract herself. It didn't work. It never worked. Nothing worked when it came to these nights. Nothing could keep her from relieving the horrors. And she was tired of it. She was tired of reliving the pain. Tired of feeling guilty for living. The only thing that helped was going out, but the thought of getting dressed and going out was too much for her. She simply didn't have the energy today. So she settled for the next best thing.

* * *

Draco laid in the black silk covering his expansive bed, staring up at the ceiling. Wearing nothing but dark grey boxers, he was fighting a loosing battle with the memories of his father's death when the door opened silently.

He wasn't actually surprised she came again. In fact, he was startled to realize that he'd been expecting her. Waiting for her.

She paddled over to the bed silently, wearing nothing but a soft white tank top and boy shorts. Hermione paused when she reached the bed, looking down at him and meeting his gaze. After a hesitation, she climbed on and laid down beside him on her back, staring up at the ceiling with him.

"I couldn't sleep"

He studied her in the moonlight, her soft profile and her tousled, damp hair. He saw the tears in her eyes and reached out, cradling her to his chest and pulling the blanket over them both.

"shhh. It's okay. Go to sleep sweetheart."

* * *

"I love you Hermione. So hopelessly in love with you."

Hermione didn't hear him at first, fully absorbed in the essay she was researching.

"Hermione? Did you hear what I just said?"

"hmms? Oh yeah sure. You love me. So hopelessly in love with me"

A beat of silence passed by, filled only with the sound of Hermione's quill scratching the parchment. It stopped abruptly.

"Wait what?" She asked, finally looking up.

"I'm in love with you. I have been since last year. Say you'll be my girlfriend, please say you'll be my girlfriend."

She wasn't sure how to react. Her surprise must have showed on her face however.

"I know it's' a shock. I didn't mean to scare you. But I had to tell you. It's been bubbling inside me since forever. Please Hermione. Besides, Lavender said it was a good idea to tell you."

She was about to arch an eyebrow, but decided it was too harsh at the last minute. She settled for an internal grimace instead.

"Listen Colin, I'm flattered. Really, I am. But I don't deserve your love. You deserve to have some happy and bright girl as your girlfriend Colin, not jaded old me. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have… loved you back. But really, this is better for you! I'm so sorry."

He was on the verge of tears and he knew that they both knew it. But he had to try.

"I don't mind, honestly. I think you're perfect the way you are."

"Oh Colin, thank you. I'm sorry. I can't. I just can't."

"It's okay. Worth a try." His wobbly smile pained her heart, and she wished she could've realized his feelings before it got to this point, before he humiliated himself. "I'll see you around Hermione."

She nodded and smiled at him, and closed her eyes against the ringing in her ears.

"_Don't touch my daughter!"_

"_**Crucio**__You foolish muggle. Don't you know who I am? Of course you don't. But you will. Soon you'll feel more emotion towards me then you've ever had for anyone else in your life. "_

"_Let Hermione go. Do whatever you want to me. Let my baby go."_

"_As you wish, Mr. Granger. __**crucio**__"_

The room was filled with his ear piercing howling. A muggle, he had no concept of the implications of the spell, no way to prepare himself against the pain. He fell to the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth, still open in wretched screaming.

"_No not to daddy no! Not to my father. No stop it. Stop it!"_

"_Silence! He asked for it mudblood. We're merely being hospitable hosts. __**Crucio**__"_

_He twitched on the floor, his glasses crushed underneath him. The screams went on and on, and to Hermione, chained to wall, wandless, the screams signalled the end of everything pure. Watching her dad jerking in indescribable pain on the floor, a sight no one should ever have to see, she was filled with a loathing for the wizard uttering those spells, filled with despair, filled with heartbreak. _

"_Let him go. He doesn't know, let him go! You've captured me, isn't that enough? Let him go!" _

Crucio 

Hermione felt the pain, felt the thousand knives ripping at her flesh, and for a moment she was almost thankful. Thankful to be feeling the same pain as her father. Thankful that the pain inflicted on her meant one less spell aimed towards her father. But her vision soon cleared, the pain fading away, with her father lying in a pool of blood, his chest heaving.

"_I believe I told you to be silent mudblood. Now Mr. Granger, how do you feel?" Voldmort's red eyes glinting black in the shadowed room. _

"_You're worthless scum, worse then the dog shit on my shoe. Fight me like a man."_

_Hermione was proud. Pride and amazement and despair, swirling in her. She knew the end was near. And that was the last thing she knew._

"Hermione. Hermione!" Strong hands clasped her shoulders, shaking her.

She opened her eyes to the concerned face of Harry, his green eyes filled with worry. She realized she was shaking violently, almost jerking.

"Harry."

He held her hands and searched her eyes.

"I'm okay."

"You're not"

"I am. I think I'm getting a cold. It's chilly up here."

They both knew she was lying, both were aware of the source of her pain. But Harry bit his tongue and said nothing, knowing that it wasn't needed, wasn't wanted, wasn't going to solve anything. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, and asked her to play a game of exploding snap with him.

She smiled a little at him, thankful for his tact.

"Thank you Harry. It's fine, don't worry. I'm just gonna finish this essay and head up to bed. Go to sleep. You need it. Big day tomorrow, first quidditch match of the year."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Honestly. Scout's honour." That managed to get a smile out of him, the tribute to both their muggle backgrounds.

He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair before going up to his room.

* * *

She sat in the Gryffindor common room and cried silently, her finished essay neatly tucked away in her school bag. The fire from the grate lid up her tear stained face, adding even more shadow to the prominent cheekbone. She was stunning, even in sadness.

She was avoiding her own rooms, unsure of how to face Draco. She'd woke up this morning to find him gone, and silently slipped back to her own room without wondering where he'd went. It made no difference. She was thankful he was tactful enough to not question.

She didn't hate him, that much was clear.

But he was still Draco Malfoy, still the wizard that had been the bane of her existence for the better part of her school years. And now they had this thing. This, indefinable thing. she didn't know how to approach it.

He provided her with comfort, and she knew that if she tried, if she told him about her pain, he would understand completely. Because underneath that cool, detached front, he was just as damaged as she was, just as hurt.

But she couldn't let herself give in to it. It wasn't fair for him. He didn't need her pain on top of his own. And so she sat. Sat in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, an unlit cigarette rolling in her hand, tears trickling down her face. Denying it.

* * *

AN: so that's it. hope you guys enjoyed it. as always, i hope to update more often and write better, but it would be a lie to promise anythign concret. however, rest assured that this story is always at the back of my mind, feeding off real life inspirations. and if you have time, please, please **review.**it means the world.


	10. Just like it was

A/N: as always, everything is based off the work of J.K Rowling and only the extras are mine. There are little final book spoilers because i decided to not go with the book's ending.

* * *

Chapter 10: **Just like it was**

"How are you?"

She smiled at him, the same charmingly whimsical smile of their childhood.

"What's this? The Malfoy badboy concerned for someone other then himself? You're gonna ruin your reputation honey."

"Don't worry about my reputation baby. I'm still bad, I'm all bad." He smirked, "I write books about bad. Now, how are you?"

Draco took a sip of his fire-whisky enhanced coffee and fixed his currently smoky grey eyes on Pansy, waiting for her answer. It was a gaze that would flutter many hearts and take many breathes away, and Pansy loved teasing him about it.

She feigned a shortage of breath, "I love it when you get impatient with me."

"You look better."

"Did I look bad before?" She smirked that trademark Slytherin smirk at him.

He expertly ran his eyes up and down her body, "baby you could never look bad."

She smiled a genuine smile at him, "Thank you Draco. For being there. I am better. Just telling you, knowing that you still loved me despite…despite it all, it made all the difference. So thank you."

They were sitting at the very top of the Quidditch stands, watching a Gryffindor – Ravenclaw game, the first of the year. The weather was the absolutely miserable, and dressed in warm grey wool slacks, Draco never felt more glad not to be playing a Quidditch game.

Although a largely uninteresting game from the Slytherin point of view, Malfoy's excitement level still hiked considerably when Trenton, the Ravenclaw seeker suddenly swirled and accelerated. Old rivalries die hard, and the possibility of the great Harry Potter losing a Quidditch math still held considerable allure.

Alas, a well aimed Quaffle from the Gryffindor side proved that it was not to be.

* * *

The party in the Gryffindor common room was in full swing. Empty butter beer bottles and joke snacks from Fred and George's shop were scattered everywhere, tricking those foolish enough, or perhaps drunk enough, to take a nibble. A third year was currently walking around with skin a lovely shade of indigo. 

Hermione laid against the soft worn fabric of the green tee-shirt Ron was wearing, laughing at his and Harry's crazy antics. After their brief relationship in 6th year, they realized just how ridiculous they were as a couple. Their natures made them much better platonic friends rather then romantic partners. In fact, cradled in his lap, she felt like she was sitting in the lap of a gigantic cuddly teddy bear. Which is precisely what made the death glares Lavender sent her way so amusing.

"Maybe you should go talk to her Ron," Ginny teased. She wore teeny tiny yellow retro gym shorts and a white tank top. Doing very watered down fire whisky shots with an unknowing Dean, she was getting a little bored with the uninspired partying of the Gryffindor.

"Lets go out Hermione. I know this great club…"

* * *

He was chatting up a cookie cutter cute blond when he felt her come in. The sudden flare of heat in his lower back almost startled an expression onto his ever-cool face. 

He was holding court with Pansy and Blaise in the VIP section of Degress the latest 'it' club in Soho London. It was packed to the brims, even by Saturday night standards, with the crème de la crop of beautiful people.

"so what do you say we get out of here and get to know each other better?" She batted her long eyelashes at him, "If you know what I mean."

As if he didn't.

He stared at her for a moment. She really was quite gorgeous. Baby soft blue eyes, a body reminiscent of porn stars…

He really wasn't interested. He knew that. He also knew that he would've been had Herimone not just walked through the door.

"Lead the way"

* * *

It was the newest hot thing in central London, the Degress night club frequented by the stars of muggle world 

"This place _is_ pretty nice"

"What did I tell you?" Ginny grinned. A guy standing behind Hermione mistook the smile to be directed at him and choked on his beer. She caught his eye and gave a little Christian Lacroix deep purple velvet mini-dress ( _He's kinda cute. _Her shiny red hair in tousled waves and her soft hazel eyes perfectly lined with smudgy kohl, wearing shimmery silver pumps and sporting an incredibly peachy pout, Ginny looked every inch of the model she sometimes was.

It was inevitable that the bouncer would recognise her and send her up to the VIP section. Of course, her hot friend in the float-y D&G chiffon floral print mini dress ( with sleek hair and bright red lips didn't hurt either. Oh, and her mile long legs.

You could practically hear the heads turning with their entrance.

"And here's your table Ms. Weasely. Please enjoy your complimentary Champaign. Would you like some strawberries? We have only the freshest flown in from France accompanied with the finest Belgium chocolates."

"Oh! Yes please. Thank you." She flashed a dazzling smile at him.

He gulped.

"Very well. David! Bring the lady some strawberries." He turned back to her. And please. Don't hesiatate to ask for anything else that your heart desires." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "And it's all on the house. Please, enjoy" His heart skipped a beat when the brunette friend smiled a little at him. _I'm really not that much older then them…_

"_cute_ boys," Ginny scanned the room. Her eyes caught with a pair of mischievous green eyes. Belonging to the very cute, brown haired aristocrat that she used to have a friend with benefit type of thing going on with. Spencer Tracy, who would one day become a Lord, was possibly her best-est friend in the whole wide world. Well, not counting Hermione. Hermione was more like a sister that you never fight with.

"_Spencer_"

Smiling, Spencer walked over and enveloped Ginny in a giant hug, smiling at Hermione over Ginny's shoulder. Hermione smiled back. Spencer really was a dear, and time out with him was always guaranteed to be a great time. A gorgeous boy with classic aristocratic features and a chiselled body draped in the finest clothes, he was reminding her of Draco at this very moment.

She knew he was here. She'd felt him the minute they stepped into the trendy club. Sitting in their silk draped booth, slightly obscured from the surrounding, Hermione couldn't guess where _he_ was. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She hasn't been back to their common room for about a month, preferring instead to stay in the Gryffindor common room or, sometimes the room of requirement. It was too dangerous to be so close to him. He'd come too close to cracking her perfect, painstakingly erected wall. It's just easier this way.

* * *

"And like next week, I'll definitely get a call back…" 

She was giving him a headache. He was really hoping she'd fall asleep so he could make an exit with as little fuss as possible.

"And then I'll definitely book another job within the next week."

_Dear God. Isn't this going to end soon? Isn't she going to fall asleep?_ Civilized adults would just get dressed and smile good night. Or at least _pretend_ to fall asleep so the other one could leave. _This is what I get from trying to not be a cad. _

"And then I can afford that totally yummy Mark Jacobs bag…"

His headache got worse. _Nothing is worth this_. It's actually quite amazing that her incessant chattering and atrociously fake moans would penetrate his alcohol induced cloud enough to give him a headache of this magnitude. _I could probably record her moans and sell it as a porn soundtrack._

"I mean I won't be able to afford rent for a month, but -"

"Listen. I've got to go. It's getting late."

"Oh," she pouted, "I was hoping you would stay. I think we definitely have a future together."

Draco blinked. _She can't be serious._

"I'm afraid not babe. I'm leaving the country tomorrow. I joined Doctors without Boarders as a volunteer," _That was quite good mate. _"It's been my life long dream."

Her eyes welled up.

"I think you're lying to me. You didn't have fun with me did you? Was it me? I thought you were the best, the very best. I'm not pretty enough am I?" The tears started pouring, "I'm _fat _aren't I? You're not staying because I'm hideous and fat."

"Look. We had fun, and now it's time to part ways. You're a stunner, honestly, but I really do have to go. So," he started at her and hoped bars were still open, "night love."

* * *

She had felt him leave the club, the tingling at the base of her neck decreasing slowly, as if inversely proportional to the distance between them. _Probably left with some girl_. It didn't matter. Not really. Not at all.

* * *

Ginny was sitting with a bunch of Spencer's friends, sipping martinis, talking and laughing about everything and anything. Hermione was away somewhere on the dance floor, and she'd made eyes with a very cute friend of Spencer's. So imagine her surprise when she turned around to find Blaise as the culprit who tapped her shoulder. 

"What are you doing at a club without dancing?"

"What are you doing at a club?"

"Dancing with you."

* * *

It was three in the morning by the time she got back to school. She'd had a quickly in the most decadent bathroom with a most gorgeous American actor, and proceeded to dance away the edge caused by her chain smoking. 

She decided to go to their common room. It was cowardly of her, hiding from him. She was Hermione Granger. Since when has she ever hidden from anything?

Besides, as nice as the Gryffindor common room was, she really did need her own room and bathroom.

What she really did not need was for the light to be on, or for _him_ to be sitting there, smoking his cigar and staring into the fire.

Hermione leaned against the wall and watched him. Watched the fire play upon his strong chin, his high forehead, that aristocratic nose, and enticing lips. Watched the flames reflecting off his silver eyes, which was now staring back at her.

"Look whose back,"

"I could say the same thing," she shot back

"I haven't been gone for a month"

"I've been around"

"Not around here,"

"What's it to you,"

She shouldn't have asked that. It was too inquisitive, too close. An uneasy silence settled between them.

"The house elves thought I killed you," he went with lightly,

She softened a little, "sweet of them,"

"Loyal creatures"

"So I've heard,"

He stood up and headed for his room.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she whispered, almost inaudible.

* * *

"Guess who Blaise left with last night?" 

"Polkahontas"

"No you bugger," Pansy looked around them, just to make sure no one was eavesdropping. They sat apart from the rest of the Slytherins. The war may be over, but the century old Slytherin hierarchy and their position at the top afforded the seats besides them to remain empty unless filled by special invitation.

"Not surprised"

"No?"

"She's his type"

Pansy gave Draco a look

"He likes her doesn't he? You guys never tell me _anything_ anymore," she pouted

"Just a guess. He's never said."

"They're kinda cute together"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "not as anti- Gryffindor as we'd like to appear dear?"

"Tell anyone and I'll have your balls" she smiled at him. She really did adore him, _I mean, how can you not? He's like the gorgeous and charming brother that always dotes on you._ She frowned when she saw the cloud in his eyes and remembered the glimpse of pain he once let slip. Some things change, and some things, they stay the same.

* * *

"Hermione? You okay? Earth to Hermione!" 

Hermione shifted her gaze and focused on the grinning freckled face of Ron, waving a piece of jam dripping toast at her.

She'd been the one staring this time. Her gaze automatically fixed on the back of his blond head while she mindlessly buttered a piece of toast.

She'd been buttering the same piece of toast for the last five minutes.

"Hmm Ron? Oh yes I'm fine thank you."

He gave her a mildly sceptical look before shoving his piece of toast in his mouth.

"Mom's wondering if you have plans for Christmas break. She'd dying to have you over at the Burrow. Harry's promised to come"

She really had to concentrate to keep herself from staring at his back.

"That's so nice of her Ron. I'd love to, you know I would. But I really don't want to impose," Ron started to protest but she talked right on over him, "I really don't want her to feel like she has to invite me."

"Oh bullshit Hermione. She loves having the houseful. At least promise to come for Christmas day."

The thought of Christmas day at the warm, packed, and cozy Burrow filled her with a sense of peace. "I promise."

* * *

A/N  
and that was chapter 9. i'm so very sorry about the delay in uploading this chapter. in truth i had a lot of it done by the middle of July, but i didnt' feel the flow of the piece as i had with the other ones. the hardest part of writing is trying to refine it into it's most beautiful form. i dont allege to have done that here, but i did an acceptable job amid all my numorous writers blocks and piano exam (pray with me that i have passed). i really hope you guys enjoyed it. 

and what did every one think about the last book? i personally didn't cry while reading this, but i just thought everything was so wonderfully thought out and beautiful. however, it woudlnt have fit with my story, and therefore i decided to contine writing inspite of the finale. the struggle with that decision was one of the reasons i could not write this faster, and also feeling inable to write about love when my believe in my personal ability to love was deteriorating.

again, i hope you guys enjoyed this.

and last, but definitely not least:  
**_Thank you so very much to every one that favourited, story alerted this story_. words cannot express my gratitude and the rush of happiness i felt with each favourite. you guys are the very best.**

so review if you have time, and favourite me if you feel i'm deserving. Thanks again


	11. Can't Mistake My Biology

AN:  
lol so after many many months,  
here is the newest chapter  
hope you guys havent forgotten about this 3

p.s. i obviously own nothing. lol. but a girl can dream.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Can't Mistake My Biology**

Hermione stared out the window at the laughing kids throwing snowballs and making snow angels in the school grounds. Christmas was her favourite time of the year. No matter how commercialized, how hectic it got, there really was nothing like the festive feel, the rush, and the warmth of Christmas. That, combined with being at the exquisitely decorated Hogwards castle at Christmas time, surrounded by the only loved ones she had left, thawed a little of her heart.

She watched until the fading light forced those enjoying the snow indoors and lit the fire in the gate, casting a warm glow on the Heads common room. With a wave of her wand, a glass of red whine appeared in her hand and a stream of Christmas music filled the decorated space with even more Christmas cheer.

And that's how he found her, sitting on the floor of the common room surrounded with gifts that she insisted on wrapping by hand.

"Got anything in there for me?" he teased, his voice light, soft.

"Guess you'll have to wait until Christmas day to find out." She smiled a little.

"Need any help?"

They studied each other in the dim light, watched the shadows casted by the fire play upon each other's face. She noticed the shadow under his eyes and the stubble on his chin.

"You want wine? Or eggnog?"

"Wine's good."

* * *

Ginny headed through the tunnel carrying a try of baked goods put together by the house elves and wearing teeny tiny French maid outfit under her school robes.

Blaise, part French, once told her he had a thing for redheads in French maid outfits.

She half suspected he made that little fetish up.

Getting to his room was simple enough. He'd shown her a tunnel through a picture next to the kitchen that leads down to his private dorm. He also once randomly told her the password before slipping his arm around her waist.

He confused her, that Blaise. Ginny was used to guys who showed their attraction freely, who made moves with a clear intent. He wasn't like that. They'd been on three dates, If one counted the time they stayed in the castle playing cards, and that time they left a club together to eat a very, very early breakfast. They've been on one formal date, to a lovely little jazz club in London where he alternated between cooing the songs softly in her ear and twirling her so that her jade cocktail dress expanded freely.

She thought he was the most attractive guy she'd ever saw.

But nothing had happened. Blaise ricked the journey to the Gryffindor tower to drop her off at the portrait, but contrary to his reputation, he'd give her a sweet kiss on her cheek or forehead instead of the hot and passionate promising goodnight kisses he was renowned for.

It was driving her mad.

She thought he liked her, had thought that she known for sure. Why else did he keep asking her out? But now she wasn't so sure.

So for once and for all, she was going to settle this.

Ginny Weasely was going to seduce Blaise Zambini.

* * *

"A lot of presents you've got going here," He remarked, staring at the enormous pile of presents stacked perfectly next to Hermione.

"I love Christmas." She looked up at a point past his right shoulder, and for a second, a faraway expression entered her eyes while a faint and almost heartbreaking smile grazed her face. Then she looked back down at the snakescope in her hand and whispered so softly the air barely stirred.

"I get presents for my parents too. Things that I see and want to get them, things that I always wanted to give them but never got a chance to do. Perfumes for my mother, model cars for my dad. It's stupid, I know. But without getting them something, it's like it's not Christmas at all."

Draco stared at the gorgeous, deceivingly fragile girl in front of him and studied her. He'd known her all his academic life and he wasn't sure when his feelings towards her shifted from a bitter distaste to what he felt right now. She fascinated him, drew him in, and he relished in every new piece of information he found of her. She was a puzzle of contradictions that he was becoming increasingly obsessed with solving.

He loved her. As improbable and impossible as the concept of Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, loving anyone besides himself, let alone the darling of Gryffindor, was, he knew, without a shadow of doubt. For the first time, sitting in front of the roaring fire, Draco let go of all internal pretensions and admitted to himself that he loved her.

Draco smiled at her. A real, genuine smile, full of both exquisite happiness and pain as he considered the concept of them, the two of them, together.

Then, just as quickly, he wiped the smile off his face and assumed his visual visage of indifference. There was no point arousing any suspicions from her regarding the true nature of his feelings until he felt ready for her reaction.

Her eyes met his and they stared across the piles of wrapping paper on the floor, each thinking thoughts indiscernible by the other.

He suddenly wanted to tell her something, something personal that would make her free a little better, something that would put them on even level again in terms of personal information. Something that showed her he understood the meaning and need of her almost dangerously personal statement.

"Every year, for as long as I could remember, I would decorate the tree in my mother's sitting room with her. It was the only thing we ever did that was completely devoid of magic. When I started Hogwarts, she would save it until the weekend I got home so we could do it together. Every year, at the last minute, my father would come in with an ornament that he claimed he found on their bedroom floor and hang it on the tree, completing it. It was the only time my father would ever look at me with anything besides a sneer on his face. The last Christmas before he died, he turned the ornament into a portkey, and told me to hang it on the tree. The moment I touched it, I was transported to Voldmort. You can guess what my Christmas present that year was."

Draco told her all this in his trademark lazy drawl, his expression never changing and his eye contact never wavering.

It was a testament of her strength and character that he never saw a shard of pity in her eyes, but instead a cool fury whose fire has long passed, a fury for their lost childhood, for the lost of purity, love, and innocence.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he suddenly asked her.

The question caught her off guard. "Nothing. I promised Ron that I'd go to the Burrow for Christmas day, but I don't want to intrude too much on their family. It's been hard for them since Charlie died."

"Come ski with me."

"You'll let me into your house?"

He couldn't resist a retort and a trademark smirk, "I'll let you into the chalet."

She held his gaze for a full 30 seconds before she replied,

"And how will I get there?"

"Meet me somewhere after you're done at Ron's. I'll pick you up"

She kept her eyes locked with his.

"Okay.'

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger. You are full of surprises."

* * *

She took a deep breath and stepped into his room,

"Bonjour monsi-- "

"OH YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSS"

She didn't quite seem to process what her eyes was seeing. A million thoughts ran through her head. _I knew he was bad, but I never thought he was.. quite.. wtf is this._

"OH BABY YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

_I guess that's how he's not having sex with me._

Ginny quickly contemplated the idea of just yelling. _The little fucker played me. The little FUCKER! _But what was the point really? Ginny, as passionate as one could be, was also rational. Not letting him know she knew was _much_ more powerful then laying all her cards down on the table. So she turned to go.

Each moment of their dates passed through her mind while she hurried through the tunnel. She felt incredibly pathetic. _Why am I even letting this bother me? It's just stupid old Blaise. There are hundreds of guys better, hotter than him._ She bit her lips as she walked faster, concentrating on keeping the hurt at bay._ I could date Spencer's friend, the one he's been trying to set me up since forever._

She was still deep in thought as she rushed out of the tunnel. It was long past curfew, and she gave no thought of running into anyone in the halls. Not watching where she was going, she was totally surprised to find herself crashing into a hard chest.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up into the violet eyes of Blaise Zambini. It took her a moment to process the implications of running into him right outside the tunnel, when she's just left him having sex with some random bimbo in his room.

"Blaise? What? How'd you get here so fast?" She demanded.

"Hmm?" He wasn't looking at her face at all. Instead, his violet eyes got steadily darker as his gaze trailed down her costumed body. He unconsciously licked his lips.

Ginny felt his gaze leave a trail of heat down her body, and her earlier resolve to seduce him disappeared. She felt incredibly stupid standing in the middle of the brightly lit kitchen corridors in a stupid French maid costume. She wondered if it would look stupid if she covered her half naked body with the plate of food she was miraculously still holding.

"You were just in your room... and now you're... here," she crinkled her nose in confusion.

"Naw, I lent my room to Zack. Poor kid hasn't gotten laid since he'd been back at school. I took pity on him. I just came to the kitchen to get a snack," his eyes were still fixated on her body, but he frowned, "did you just go to my room?"

Ginny wished the ground would just swallow her. It confused her to feel such embarrassment. She'd routinely paraded in much less on catwalks, in front of roomfuls of people. _For goodness sake, I love attention_. But the way Blaise was eyeing her made her mouth go dry.

"Yeah. I came to find you. I thought you might be hungry," she answered lamely, gesturing to the tray of food.

"And you thought it was me fucking my brains out in my room?" His eyes finally travelled up to her face, making contact with her emerald orbs.

"Yes," she replied indignantly, "it is your room after all."

"And you didn't think to check Zack's face?" Blaise took a step closer, but leaned back to regard her face. A smirk tugged the corners of his lips.

"Well, they were rather occupied," Ginny answered. His questions made her feel increasingly stupid, "I didn't want to bother them."

He smiled a genuine smile, but stayed silent for a prolonged moment, making her nervous.

"Oh Ginny," he closed the distance between them, taking her platter and settling it down on the small hall table against the wall, "Ginny Ginny Ginny," he repeated as his arms trapped her in between, backing her up against the wall. He never once broke eye contact.

Her breathe caught in her throat, and she was at a lost for what to say. Blaise's gaze was making her dizzy.

"Silly Ginny," Blaise grinned at her, tilting her chin up to face him, "How could you think that I'd be fucking someone behind your back? I've never cheated on anyone in my life," he scoffed.

That set off a torrent of questions in Ginny's mind.

"So... if that was you, it'd warrant as you cheating on me? What exactly does that make us?" she blurted out, before mentally wincing. To her ears, she sounded incredibly needy, and she of all people knew what a turn off neediness was.

"We, Ms. Weasely, are two people having fun. Exclusively. With each other," he purred, his face lips inches from hers. She was buzzing from anticipation. "Well, exclusive on my part," he arched an eyebrow, teasing her.

Ginny had never felt so out of control since she began dating. She was usually the one to tease, to play, the one with the power. But right now, standing enclosed in Blaise's arms, she could barely process what he was saying. All she knew was that he smelt impossibly good, and she desperately wanted his lips to close the little distance, covering hers.

"Blaise, please," she whispered.

He tensed and brought his lips down on hers gently, almost chaste. She could feel the restraint he was exhibiting and groaned in want.

That apparently, was all he needed.

The kiss exploded. His lips were hard and soft at the same time, coaxing and seeking. She pressed back with all the pent up frustrations he had inspired in her. He pressed harder into her as her hands got tangled in his black hair, causing her to whimper.

They broke away when the need for air became too urgent ignore. They stood apart, with one of his knees in between her legs, both gasping. One of Blaise's hand had travelled down to her butt while the other cradled her neck. His violet eyes were almost black with desire.

Ginny felt something hard press against her hip, and clutched harder at his soft tesshirt.

"Did you end up getting your snack?" She couldn't help but tease, letting one of her hands trail down his chest to his hip. He groaned back in response, wrapping her legs around him and picked her up.

"One of us had better think of a place to go before I take you right here Ginny. A man has only so much restraint."

AN  
tadaa! so there it is :)  
not much h/d action in this, but i hope the ginny/blaise thing made up for it  
sorry for the spelling mistakes,  
i meant to correct them, but hoenstly, i'm just too tired  
it's university season after all

actually, i'm totally undecided on where to go  
anyone have any suggesitons on universities in ontario? lol random i know

lol i actually just got onto the whole twilight thing  
and omfg  
Jeebus  
LOVEEEEE  
i'm afriad edward cullen's personality is seeping a bit into this story

thanks for reading loves  
and please review, means a lot (thanks soo much to all that did. you are my sunshine)  
muah


End file.
